little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wedding Ship (version 1)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Mickey, Madeline and a few others onboard. On the dock, Minnie (wearing her strawberry pink dress, matching bow, and yellow slippers from yesterday, along with her white gloves) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Minnie was absolutely horrified at how Mickey dumped her for Madeline. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Mickey planning to marry Madeline, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a normal mouse, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Zsa Zsa quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Zsa Zsa bit her lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to her friend. She felt guilt for having failed in helping Minnie win Mickey's heart. Minnie looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Daisy and Pudge, having heard of Mickey dumping Minnie for Madeline, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the wicked duck forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Goofy walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Minnie's. Goofy stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Minnie. It was coming from Madeline singing to herself as she combed her fur-hair. Madeline: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Madeline was in the dressing room. She was now wearing a white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a green ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. Madeline: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Madeline sang as she then took out one of her fur-hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Goofy gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Madeline: Soon I'll have that little mouse And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Madeline looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Goofy's horror, he saw Magica de Spell in Madeline's reflection. Realizing who Madeline really was, Goofy gasped. "The wicked duck!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Goofy walked a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna... I gotta..." He got ready to run and instead accidentally rammed into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and ran off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Minnie!" he yelled into the sky, as he ran faster, "Minnie!" He caught sight of a bitter female black mouse mouse perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He ran down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Minnie raise an eyebrow and turned to face the dog. "Minnie," he said, trying to make sense while Zsa Zsa waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was walking, I wal...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Minnie shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Goofy grabbed Zsa Zsa as he shook the annoyed Labrador, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE WICKED DUCK IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Zsa Zsa onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the Labrador go. Minnie gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her black eyes widened. Zsa Zsa was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Goofy asked, as Daisy, Pudge, and Zsa Zsa looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Pudge. Minnie quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Magica de Spell's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day!" She still had time... but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Minnie ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Zsa Zsa looked around for something for Minnie and used her teeth to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Minnie, grab on to that." she ordered. She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Daisy, Pudge, get her to that boat as fast as your arms, feathers, flippers, and feet can carry you!" Zsa Zsa said to Daisy and Pudge. "We'll try." Daisy said, as she and Pudge got into the rope attached to the barrel Minnie held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the sorcerer." Zsa Zsa said, biting her fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Goofy asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Zsa Zsa out of her daze. Zsa Zsa turned to him slowly with her brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, she jumped into the water and made her way to Atlantica. Goofy nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Goofy flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various forest animals' attentions. Some birds, Friend Owl, and Mrs. Quail realized that someone needed help. They started running after Goofy as Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Faline joined him as well. Goofy's squawks caught the attention of The Great Prince of the Forest, some fieldmice, Mena, Ena, Thumper's sisters, Mr. Mole, Mrs. Mole, and the mole children. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Goofy, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of forest animals following him. Back on the ship Madeline walked alongside Mickey, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Mickey was now wearing a royal red ball uniform with gold trimming, dark red pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with rubies on his head. Madeline was now wearing white off-the-shoulder wedding dress with long triangular sleeves and blue linings on the neckline, bodice, and waistline, a transparent white neckline, transparent matching ruffles on the sides of the dress, a matching beaded necklace, a matching headband in place of her bow, matching pumps, and a transparent matching wedding veil along with her white pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the animals smiled as the duo walked, but Pluto, who was in the audience with Scrooge, was growling at Madeline with a hated look. Madeline's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. Pluto whimpered as he hid behind Max Goof, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Mickey with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Professor Ludwig von Drake at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Drake. Not far away, Daisy and Pudge were still pulling Minnie towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Minnie." Daisy struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." she panted out, as she and Pudge continued swimming while Minnie held on tighter. Back on the ship, Mickey and Madeline listened to the priest. Madeline peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Drake, "Um, do you Mickey Mouse, take Madeline Mouse, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Mickey, completely under Madeline's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Drake said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Madeline could say yes, she heard Goofy squawking and she turned. She saw Goofy flying right towards her with an army of birds. Madeline ducked, dodging the attack, but the bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Madeline's legs. Pluto began to bark as the wedding turned chaotic. The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the birds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. The Great Prince, Mena, and Ena got on the ship and advanced towards Madeline. Madeline looked up only to be splashed with water as Friend Owl, Mrs. Quail, and a bluebird dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time Friend Owl dropped water contained nothing, the second time Mrs. Quail dropped water contained fish, the bluebird dropped water contained a fieldmouse. The fieldmouse then bit Madeline's nose making her scream out in pain as Thumper and his sisters threw themselves at her attaching to her as Trixie attached herself to her mouth. Drake continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Madeline angrily pulled Thumper and his sisters off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as a stag started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Minnie, Daisy, and Pudge had arrived. Daisy and Pudge were catching their breath while Minnie started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Minnie climbed, the stags started to pass Madeline to each other until the last stag tossed Madeline into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Minnie got on board. Madeline growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where Mr. and Mrs. Mole jumped out of the water and squirted Madeline with water in her face while Goofy then squawked loudly right in front of Madeline's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Goofy by the neck and tried choking him. Pluto, who wanted some of the action, got out of Scrooge's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Madeline's while Goofy pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Madeline in the face as Pluto ran over and bit Madeline's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Goofy, and the necklace was sent flying towards Minnie. It shattered into pieces right in front of Minnie. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Minnie's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Mickey was free from Madeline's spell. Mickey shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Drake and the guests in surprise, including Madeline, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Minnie's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. "Minnie?" "Mickey." she said, as she smiled back. Pluto barked and ran over to her. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Mickey exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the black-furred princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs